Journey of a life time
by flora aphroditte
Summary: Seorang penulis fanfic terbawa ke dunia One Piece, benar-benar seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Tapi dunia One Piece dipenuhi monster dan orang-orang yang kekuatannya menyamai bahkan melebihi monster. Bagaimana caranya untuk bertahan hidup di dunia yang begitu keras dengan kemampuan yang terbatas? Rated T untuk sumpah serapah minor.
1. awal petualangan

**Disclaimer: One Piece dan karakternya bukan milikku. Hakku atas OC yang kubuat**

**000**

Udara yang dimgim karena hujan deras tak dapat menghentikan Flora untuk menulis fanfic. Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu telah mempublikasikan beberapa fanfic, sebagian mengandung unsur lemon eksplisit. Sebagian besar kisah yang ditulisnya bertema One Piece.

Kata demi kata mengalir bagai sungai. Aktivitasnya terhenti ketika dia mendapatkan pesan di jendela chat nya yang sengaja dibiarakan terbuka.

'Apa kau ingin pergi ke dunia lain?' begitulah isi pesan yang diterima Flora

Gadis itu terkekeh sedikit lalu mengetik, 'mau donk'

Tak lama berselang mucul balasan, 'dunia mana yang ingin kau datangi?'

sambil tersenyum sendiri penulis pemula itu membalas, 'kalau bisa sih, pengennya ke dunia One Piece. Aku mau ketemu Ace XD'

Gadis itu masih berfikir itu adalah lelucon sampai layar monitornya mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan matanya.

Setelah cahaya itu menghilang Flora jatuh terduduk ke lantai kayu. Seketika gadis itu menyadari dirinya tidak lagi berada di kamarnya yang nyaman. Yang lebih mangagetkan adalah benda di sekitarnya bahkan dirinya sendiri berubah menjadi seperti gambaran anime.

'Mungkin harusnya chat itu tidak kubalas' Batin Flora.

Gadis berambut hitam itu melihat sekitarnya, dia berada di sebuah ruangan kosong berlantai kayu, dari jendela dia bisa melihat keadaan di luar. Saat itu telah malam, hujan mengguyur dengan derasnya dan tentu saja dengan udara dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan muncul sosok yang tidak asing bagi para pecinta One Piece.

"Jika kau bisa bepergiaan, tempat mana yang ingin kau datangi?"

'ini orang main to the point aja. Harusnya kan dia tanya dulu aku ini siapa. Dasar Kuma' keluh penulis fanfic itu dalam hati.

Tanpa membuang waktu Kuma mendekatkan telapak tangannya yang menyerupai telapak kaki beruang ke arah Flora.

Karena sudah terlanjur akan diteleport oleh Kuma gadis itu menjawab seenaknya, "Aku mau ke tempat yang aman, nyaman dan hangat"

Flora dengan jelas mengatakan hangat karena saat itu dia merasa kedinginan. Sama separti yang dialami Luffy, gadis dari luar dunia One Piece itu pun melesat terbang selama tiga hari tiga malam sebelum akhirnya menabrak atap kayu dan mendarat di kasur yang empuk, dengan ini bagian nyaman sudah terpenuhi. Flora merasakan sebuah tangan merangkulnya ke arah tubuh berotot yang tidak tertutup pakaian, tentu saja hangat. Tapi apa ini? Di mana dia berada sekarang? Siapa sosok yang berada di dekatnya?

Setelah melayang selama tiga hari tanpa makan, gadis itu menjadi begitu lemah. Ketika mendarat pandangannya sudah kabur dan Flora langsung kehilangan kesadarannya tidak lama setelah pendaratan yang tidak menyenangkan itu.

Dalam mimpinya, gadis dari dunia lain itu bertanya-tanya di mana sebenarnya dia mendarat? Kenapa ada tangan yang merangkulnya? Tangan siapa itu?

'Aku sedang tidur bersama seseorang? Dia pria atau wanita ya? Tunggu dulu jangan-jangan…' batin Flora

'SIALAN KAU KUMA' jerit Flora dalam mimpinya

Ya, hanya dalam mimpinya dan gadis itu juga tidak mengigau dlam ketidak sadarannya.

**000**

**Di manakah sebenarnya Flora mendarat? Atau lebih tepatnya tempat tidur siapa yang sekarang ditidurinya? Siapa pemilik tangan yang merangkul tubuh Flora? Amankah tempat itu?**

**Chapter berikutnya akan kuterbitkan kalau ada cukup review**


	2. mereka tahu

**Disclaimer: One Piece dan karakternya bukan milikku. Hakku atas OC yang kubuat**

**Jawaban untuk review**

**Melia Tsuzumi Taoru: un, ada salah ketik, POV nya gag jelas, chara nya juga belum keluar semua .**

**masih inget aku kan ? aku melia V**

**aku gg nge-flame lhooo :D**

**aku: makasih atas reviewnya,POV seperti diceritakan orang ketiga yang tidak berada dalam alur cerita. di chapter ini tokoh central nya udah keluar**

**Kyosuke Gunsho: bagus nih, coba floranya itu Robin :D #PLAK**

**Ditunngu lanjutannya**

**Terus Berkarya**

**Aku: kalo gitu anggap saja flora secantik Robin, tapi dengan rambut pendek dan lebih muda (ngarep)**

**rizkiirawan3: Hahaha..**

**Imajinasi yg hebat,menarik.. ;-)**

**Kpn kelanjutany? :-)**

**Di tnggu.. :-P**

**Aku: maaf kalau lama, tapi aku usahain update secepatnya kalau gak ada halangan**

**jang hee bin: :( jangan itu ace**

**hiks••hiks•• ga terima!**

**#lanjut sist, klo bener itu ace aku mo gantung diri ajja**

**Aku: tenang aja, bukan ace kok**

**000**

Dua orang sedang berbincang di ruang yang sama di mana Flora pertama kali datang ke dunia One Piece.  
"Masih belum mengetahuinya?" Tanya Dragon  
"Saya masih kagum, bagaimana gerbang kuno masih bekerja dan membiarkan sepuluh orang melewati itu." Kata Kuma  
"Bukankah seharusnya sembilan?"  
"Aku lupa melaporkan bahwa orang kesepuluh telah melewati gerbang tiga hari yang lalu."  
"Mana orang itu sekarang?"  
"Aku mengirimnya ke tempat yang aman, nyaman dan hangat seperti dia inginkan."  
"Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja?" Pemimpin revolusioner tampaknya khawatir  
"Saya sudah mengerti tentang bagaimana lemah dunia orang luar ini tetapi pengetahuan mereka tentang dunia kita harusnya cukup untuk bertahan hidup."  
"Aku tidak akan begitu yakin tentang hal itu. Dua dari mereka ditahan di Impel Down, tiga di rumah sakit jiwa dan empat dari mereka benar-benar mati. "  
XXX  
Jeritan seorang wanita terdengar ke seluruh Moby Dick pagi itu, dua komandan berlari secepat mereka bisa tapi akhirnya bertabrakan satu sama lain.  
"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Marco penasaran  
"..." Ace menggeleng  
Sementara itu di kabin Kapten, Flora menggeliat sedikit karena tidurnya sedikit terganggu oleh teriakan itu. Jadi, teriakan itu tidak datang dari penulis fanfic, belum. Dia pikir dia sedang bermimpi ketika melihat orang terkuat mendengkur di sampingnya dan kembali tidur.  
Edward Newgate membuka setengah dari matanya dan menatap wanita muda di sampingnya.  
'Aku akan menghukum Thatch dan perawat, mungkin' Dia berpikir sebelum kembali tidur  
Ketika mereka tiba ke sumber teriakan itu, mereka menemukan Thatch dan perawat di tempat tidur yang sama.  
"Ini tidak seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan." Thatch mencoba membela diri  
"Oh yeah, mari kita dengar pendapat dari Ayah" Ace katakan sebelumnya bergegas ke kabin Whitebeard  
"Tunggu, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku Portgass" The sebagainya divisi Komandan berlari mengejar Tinju Api.  
Dengan kecepatan dan keberuntungan, mereka berdua akhirnya menerobos pintu kabin orang tua mereka, membangunkan dua orang yang berbagi tempat tidur.  
"Ayah?" Ace dan Thatch dengan ekspresi kaget  
"Pagi Pak Newgate, Thatch dan Ace" Flora menguap  
Satu menit kemudian ia memperoleh sadarnya hanya untuk memberikan jeritan kedua pada pagi itu. Ketiganya bajak laut sweat dropped.  
"Dia jelas memiliki respon cepat." Kata Thatch sinis

**Wah, tentara revolusi tahu soal ini. Apa Flora bisa bertahan hidup atau bahkan kembali ke dunia asalnya? Tolong review ya kawan ****J**


End file.
